


I can't marry you!

by orphan_account



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ingrith gets too happy with the news of Maleficent's fall.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	I can't marry you!

Maleficent and all the respective characters belong to Disney.

Gerda saw Maleficent fall into the deep blue seas, thinking that there was no way Maleficent could survive she meets with the queen to tell her the news. "Tell me she is dead." Demands the Queen when Gerda enters "She is." Gerda replies. The queen smiled a wicked smile and laughed. Too excited for the news that Maleficent was dead she didn't wait to tell everyone in Ulstead that she was no more. Ingrith didn't care if the Moor creatures heard her, it didn't matter anyway Maleficent was no longer there to protect them and couldn't come back to exact her revenge. It didn't matter if Aurora heard either, the queen already had control over her as long as she was in ulstead.

Aurora and Phillip see Ingrith very happily come into the room with the biggest smile on her face which confused them both, shouldn't she still me mourning for her fallen husband? Ingrith ecstatically announces to them "Maleficent of the Moors is dead! Ulstead is free! My plan worked!" Aurora stared in horror at Ingrith her mouth gaped, her god-mother was dead? Aurora fell to the floor sobbing as Phillip tried to comfort her. "Don't cry, dear Aurora. At least you have your wedding to look forward too." Aurora stares at Ingrith, she can not believe how cruel the queen was and how she fell into her trap. It was all Aurora's fault her god-mother was dead, she shouldn't have trusted the queen.

"The wedding is off" Aurora announces. "What do you mean, my love?" Phillip asks shocked that Aurora is calling off the wedding. Aurora removes the ring on her finger and hands it back to Phillip "We are no longer engaged and no longer going to be married." Aurora answers. "Aurora, please! I love you, I truly do! I am so sorry for my mother's actions but please I did not know!" Aurora shook her head and told Phillip "I love you too but I can no longer marry you because of what your mother did to my mother. It's wrong to marry the son of the person that killed my mother. I would never forgive myself for doing that to her. I am going back to the Moors, goodbye Phillip." Phillip was in tears, the girl he loved was leaving and would never marry him because of his family's actions.

Ingrith was about to tell the guards to stop Aurora but before she could order them Phillip started yelling at her. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" Ingrith unfazed answered, "I did what I had to do, Maleficent was a threat to everyone and one day you will thank me for taking her down." Phillip continued to yell at her and questioning her. "We were so close to peace! Our kingdoms would have been reunited!" Now it seems it was Ingrith's turn to be angry and she told her son sternly "Peace between humans and their folk can never achieve peace and you are a fool to believe that they can, just like your father!" "Was it you?" Phillip asks with tears in his eyes. "Was it me? What do you mean by that? You need to be more specific." Ingrith already knew what Phillip was saying but was trying to act innocent."Did you curse the king?" He looks at his mother and all she had was a cold face demeanor. "Yes, your father was pathetic who thought we should make peace with the Moors but I knew better, I knew we needed to attack first before they attacked us. Phillip broke down in tears as well, he knew it looked slightly pathetic but he didn't care. He had lost everything he loved within a day: His father, His Mother, and Aurora.

"So it was the Queen that cursed the king to frame Maleficent and get your to join her side." Diaval asks making sure he knew every detail. Aurora nods her head still in tears. "It's all my fault she says in between sobs. Diaval lays a comforting hand on her back and assures her "You didn't know what the Queen was up too, it wasn't your fault. If it makes you feel better even I wondered if Maleficent cursed the king since she was the only one with magic at the dinner. Diaval gives her a sad smile when she looks up to him, assuring her everything was going to be ok. In the end, it was ok, Maleficent returned and they rekindled. Aurora decided to just live happily in the moors and not bother with falling in love.


End file.
